


Belong To Me

by Abby_Ebon



Series: It's The End of the World [1]
Category: Zombieland (2009)
Genre: M/M, Pictures, Shameless Smut, Woody Harrelson's naked ass!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 01:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/449569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abby_Ebon/pseuds/Abby_Ebon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Prompt: Anon.) Early in an established relationship of some sort:</p><p>As usual Tallahassee has been the more aggressive partner and ends up on top when that's on the menu. Columbus want to flip the situation around because /seriously/ have you seen that ass? (From: LJ's zombieland_kink)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belong To Me

 

Columbus watched wide eyed, trying not to choke, as Tallahassee climbed out of the naturally warm water spring he'd decided to skinny dip in. And while Columbus could never quite forget it was nature they were washing in, which sort of defeated the purpose of getting clean, right? It was better then waiting to find some place to squat that still had indoor plumping, that much was the truth, and Columbus had sort of gotten used to using natural rivers to wash off in. He figured that the visible dirt and blood coming off had to be healthier to be rid of then any _nature_ germs he might attract.

So, the girls had gone first, and now it was their turn, and Columbus couldn't look away. He wasn't supposed to, he guessed, because Tallahassee gave him a pleased grin, all smug satisfaction and _knowing_. Right then, because of that _look_ , Columbus knew he was going to get some. He let Tallahassee stride over to him, his shadow like a cloud covering the sun. Tallahassee was still very, very naked.

Columbus looked (because he could, damn it!) and licked his lips. His eyes lingered longest on Tallahassee's groin, as if he could look though to the other side of him, to see the pale white ass among the golden tan of his muscles like some obscene target, existing only to tempt. Columbus knew he didn't stand much of a chance of getting that ass – but, he took pride in knowing, he had more of a chance then, say, anyone else. Tallahassee was very devoted, and loyal, and – well, Columbus trusted him not to stray, and Tallahassee had never looked. Unlike what Columbus had done, he still felt guilty for the almost something that had been between he and Wichita. Nothing had ever come of it, because when he wanted to - and when he was very decided about who he wanted, Tallahassee moved fast. Thinking back on it – on everything – still sort of made Columbus's head spin.

"You know, you have a nice ass." Columbus said almost absently, without his mouth checking _that_ with his brain. Tallahassee raised an eyebrow, lips twitching in a way that meant that he found that word choice amusing, rather then insulting, which meant – either way – that it was Columbus's ass that was getting approved of in turn. Times like this, Columbus felt vaguely like Tallahassee had his shot gun sights lined up, and Columbus was in the line of fire – which, he guessed, was sort of the point of how he'd gotten in this sort of situation.

Tallahassee crouched down beside Columbus, all powerful thighs and naked warmth reminding Columbus of why he liked their relationship, a lot, and giving him a number of powerful reasons and urges not to change a damn thing. He was glad when Tallahassee kissed him, whiskered lips and jaw, with rough chapped lips working a slick tongue into his throat, abruptly cutting off his mind from his body in a haze of a pleasurable hum that sung through every inch of his flesh. Columbus closed his eyes, enjoying it, because a kiss with Tallahassee was always agreeable and familiar. He'd first thought that kissing would get boring, but Columbus was never _uninterested -_ ever. This kiss, though, was clearly hinting in the "put your mouth to better use, spitfuck" kind of direction. Which Columbus was fine with – really!

If only…his thoughts lingered on the pale ass; curving globes of flesh that were so close (just on the other side of Tallahassee!) and yet so frustratingly impossibly out of reach. Columbus wished he hadn't been so occupied, but he did have a memory and imagination better then most (and that was before America had became Zombieland) and so now he might be the only one...to understand how impossible it seemed to him to shut off the train of thoughts that now crowded around him. Sometimes he felt that only Tallahassee could calm it, so Columbus was determined not to screw this up – what Tallahassee wanted, he got, and Columbus would live with it.

Tallahassee dragged him in closer, laying beside him almost tauntingly sexual- but that was just Tallahassee being Tallahassee, playing his hands teasingly over Columbus's body with his chest and hips at the center of attention. Those were, after all, the places Tallahassee had discovered were the most sensitive upon the front of Columbus. It was only polite to return the favor of attentions. It was perhaps completely unconscious and accidental when Columbus shifted closer in a almost hug, his almost too big hands and long fingers trailing over Tallahassee's hip, setting boldly on the arch of flesh, his finger tips trailing boldly down the cleft of his lovers muscular ass.

"Something you want to tell me?" Tallahassee asked gruffly, with a raised eyebrow and tilting lips. It was not in Columbus to deny the almost magnetic attraction certain parts of Tallahassee held over him. Columbus was flushed red (he felt his cheeks burning, and he would know) and was now not quite looking any more, Tallahassee had gotten used to this sort of reaction – Columbus was…well, Columbus was young – barely grown, he was nervous and equally bold when his mind wasn't on what he was doing.

Tallahassee wasn't stupid and he had grasped a while ago that what Columbus unconsciously did – or accidently, sometimes – was at hint to what he needed most, or was somehow denying from saying, or out right overlooking acknowledging to himself and his needs. Tallahassee had gotten the fact that somewhere along the way, damage had been done to Columbus, and it was something that made his heart ache to see. Columbus thought that everything in the world that he saw, it wasn't for him, he could see it, but he dared not touch it or risk what was real being snatched away from him. Somehow it had sunken into Columbus that with the Texas-Arkansas border nearly two-hundred miles behind them, Tallahassee wasn't going anywhere after all. Neither were Little Rock or Wichita, because they were – as Columbus had once claimed, family – a fucked up Zombieland family, but family all the same. Tallahassee had put it in his mind to fix Columbus; so much as any of them could be put back to rights. So he waited, and watched, and knew that Columbus would say something to answer him even when he was uncomfortable with it.

"I…it's nothing." Columbus mumbled, pink cheeked all over, and now Tallahassee was really interested and quirked an eyebrow, because he wasn't the sort of man to just let this sort of thing rest when it came to Columbus.

"No, it's not, I know you want me. Now, speak up, _what_ about me do you want?" Tallahassee knew he was teasing, laid out fully naked for Columbus's eyes to wander over, it was a vulnerable position, but if Tallahassee couldn't trust Columbus – well, he was more then merely broken inside. Columbus got a skittish look, wide eyed and a bit panicked, as if he thought Tallahassee might just leave if he got offended, and that wasn't what Tallahassee wanted Columbus to be thinking about at all.

"Tallahassee…it's fine, I'm fine. We don't – you don't have to do anything, for me – like that… really!" Columbus stammered and stuttered, and if Tallahassee didn't have such control over himself, he would have rolled his eyes. Columbus was backing up, as if in some part of his mind he wanted Tallahassee to leave well enough alone and not hurt him. Hurting someone wasn't only a physical thing, as Tallahassee well knew.

"No lying, that was the deal – you have needs, and I have needs, and I won't lose you because of something you'd rather not say you need." Tallahassee hung doggedly onto the topic, because he wouldn't loose his Columbus because of either of them being afraid to say something to upset one of them. Besides, there wasn't much Columbus was so skittish to say, most of the time he just blurted something out randomly and was left in the wake such words left.

Besides, the interesting thing was that whatever Columbus would rather not say, Tallahassee was pretty sure it had something to do with his ass. He was curious, to say the least, because Columbus was usually too damn shy and young to be hinting at what Tallahassee suspected he wanted – it was why he had had to get good at reading the kid, just in case something like this came up.

"Okay, okay – I, I-want-to-be….in-your-ass! Please-don't-leave-me…or-get-angry! You asked!" Columbus all but wailed that last bit, not really pausing to take a breath as he blurted the words out so quick that Tallahassee had to take a moment to even acknowledge that the words he had heard had, yes, been in English. Columbus eyed him, shivering and twitching all over, truly wary of how Tallahassee would take his words once they were sorted out. It didn't take all that long.

"Do you now?" Tallahassee asked with a tilted head, he couldn't deny that he was _interested_ in what Columbus might do if he agreed to give over control. It might be worth it, just to see Columbus's expression in turn. Tallahassee knew he wouldn't be hurt, because Columbus was too careful of him and his needs while not acknowledging his own (that was Tallahassee's job, after all, watching after Columbus) and it wasn't as if Tallahassee had some male dignity to defend, Columbus was his – but the thing was, Tallahassee belonged to Columbus just as much, such things went both ways.

"We, you – don't have too, I…I love you, I like what we have, love it. It doesn't have to change if you don't want it too…" Columbus was looking at him as if expecting to see a train wreck coming at him, but neither of them were the sort of person to just stand there and stare, they would do something, help – or just search the wreckage for what they needed. It was after all, Tallahassee had guessed, partly the reason so few people had survived.

"But you want more?" Tallahassee soothed and coaxed, his bigger hand soothing the white knuckled one clenched at Columbus's side. A shiver ran over the younger man, and he was at least reassured enough to answer, though he dared not touch back – yet – because the words came stumbling out of his mouth and lips as Tallahassee had wanted them to.

"Yes!…no…I…I, Tallahassee?" Columbus whimpered his name, as if he thought the older man would just get up and walk away. It was why they'd fallen so easily into the habit of Columbus taking and Tallahassee giving, because Columbus simply would not have risked it any other way – but now, Tallahassee thought, Columbus was getting interested and bold – as Tallahassee had suspected he had it in him, because you couldn't survive a Zombie Apocalypse without being somewhat flexible and open minded about these sort of things. At least Tallahassee hoped not –it'd get kind of boring.

"Go ahead." Tallahassee made an inviting gesture, and Columbus made a soft little sound of triumph (which if Tallahassee were perfectly honest, he thought was a little adorable) and crawled up onto him, all long limbs and eagerness. Columbus kissed him, soft lips and smooth skin, though with a very angular and masculine face, so there was no pretending it wasn't his lover, Tallahassee liked being wanted as much as anyone else, and gave over to the kiss, letting Columbus straddle his hips and invade his mouth with his tongue.

Careful figures probed and prodded between his legs, and Tallahassee spread them easily enough for this teasing, though it was as if Columbus thought it would be easier for Tallahassee to give up control while being distracted with a kiss and a teenager in his lap. He smiled a bit, but let his Columbus have his way, and when Columbus wriggled away between his legs Tallahassee could only watch as lips and tongue went to work on some of his most intimate parts. He wondered how Columbus expected him to last, doing something like _that_ with his mouth, but let him have his way, giving over control wasn't something someone like Tallahassee could do easily, but for Columbus he would try.

The tips of a tongue taunted him, teasing along the length of his flesh even as an impossibly hot mouth covered him and left a wet trail all the way down…

"Oh, god – kid!" Tallahassee gasped as a clever tongue circled his anus and flicked and teased it's way in, Tallahassee was impossibly pleased with this – and was surprised that Columbus had had this sort of thing in mind, though he was likely only doing it now because he'd seen Tallahassee skinny dip clean, and damn it – Tallahassee vowed he'd do it every damn day if Columbus would only keep doing _that_.

It was obscene, but when Columbus looked up at him, the trail of saliva coming out of his mouth almost undid Tallahassee right then and there. He had – should have – more control over his body (in the very least) then this, but no – his younger lover was making it very clear who was now in control of whom. Tallahassee wouldn't have it any other way, there was something freeing in this, giving up what Columbus needed, showing the utter trust in the act of submission.

Columbus wiggled an invading finger in, and Tallahassee hadn't noticed until then that had been the goal all along. He'd been nervous about it, a little, but Columbus was very good at distracting him into not noticing these sorts of things. One finger became two, and he didn't give a damn as Columbus sucked and teased his cock, wide blue eyes not flinching from his.

Scurrying forward up Tallahassee like Columbus was a monkey and he was the tree, a kiss was offered and taken, and then something solid and blunt nudged against his asshole wantonly. Tallahassee took a breath, even as he felt Columbus tense up all over in unsure anticipation.

"Come on, do it..." He urged tauntingly, as if he thought Columbus couldn't or wouldn't, when he knew the facts stood to prove just the opposite. Sometimes though, his boy just needed a bit of verbal encouragement.

"You sure you want me to…?" Columbus was not so easily swayed, but when Tallahassee demanded a kiss, as if to turn the tables once again, Columbus thrust unconsciously forward- over eager, into the heat and tightness that was Tallahassee. With a indrawn breath and easy sigh, Columbus realized what he'd done to Tallahassee, and his face was brilliant red and his lips were bruised and pouting as he panted, closing his eyes as if to savor it.

"Move it, Columbus." Tallahassee would have none of that, and shoved upward with his hips, forcing movement. It was action and reaction, and taking and giving, and domination and submission, most of all though, it was their partnership in movement and unending feeling. Their action in coupling would end, eventually – and they would mourn its passing and rejoice in its return, but the bond of emotions between them – that was what it was all about in the end. That way, there would be no ending.

Tallahassee found himself then urged onto his hands and knees, going willingly with nipping kisses and warm breath on his neck, and Columbus hot and eager to please upon his back, fucking him. When bitten nails dug into his shoulders, Tallahassee called out; yelling as he came swift and hard and knew he might as well be on his knees. Columbus let out a stuttering breath ending in a half-grunt, and all his tension was drained and milked out of him, he fell against Tallahassee, who was still kneeling in front of him, his warm weight a trembling burden that Tallahassee would never grudge. Tallahassee let himself onto the ground, well pleased when Columbus curled protectively against his back, even breaths lulling Tallahassee into a calm only an attacking zombie might stir him from.


End file.
